


lights out

by chorusofthesong



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, yijeong works too hard and kyungil just wants some attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chorusofthesong/pseuds/chorusofthesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungil thinks Yijeong could use a little distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for my beta, byunbaekcute on aff! (love her many many)
> 
> whoever's reading this, please enjoy! ♡

☆ ☆ ☆

 

 

“Yijeong.”

 

“Yijeong.”

 

“Yijeoooong.”

 

“What?” The youngest member of the group finally looks away from his phone and down at the leader lounging on his lap, and he frowns. Kyungil reaches up to poke Yijeong’s nose with a finger, and this draws a soft sigh from his lips. Kyungil can’t help but smile, because even in his exasperation Yijeong is cute, and the leader just wants to pinch his cheeks and murmur all the lovely words in the world quietly in his ear.

 

“You’re not paying attention to me.”

 

“Well, you’re not very interesting,” Yijeong grumbles, and he pulls the sleeves of his long, navy hoodie over his hands. He rubs his eyes while letting out a yawn, and it makes Kyungil’s heart ache because Yijeong works so much more than the rest of them, the burden of composing their songs and albums weighing permanently on his small shoulders.

 

“I’m always interesting,” Kyungil replies, and Yijeong fixes him with a patronizing glance. The leader laughs.

 

Kyungil lifts his hand again and cups Yijeong’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb across the smooth curve. Yijeong leans into his touch, as usual, but his eyes have drifted back to his phone screen, where Kyungil is sure his lyrics are stored, half-written. Yijeong’s fingers tap absently on Kyungil’s chest, mind focused on a composition only he can hear, and while Kyungil doesn’t usually like to interrupt Yijeong while he’s working, he thinks the younger boy could use a little distraction today.

 

Yijeong sticks out his tongue in concentration. Kyungil loves him so much.

 

Reaching a hand out, Kyungil pulls the end of Yijeong’s beanie down and over his eyes. Yijeong lets out a surprised squeak as his vision is suddenly obscured, and it’s times like this when Kyungil likes Yijeong the most, because his guard is down and the walls he unconsciously puts up around himself aren’t so impenetrable as well.

 

Yijeong tries to adjust his beanie, but Kyungil’s grip is too strong and Yijeong is left flailing his arms in the air. “Hyung, what are you doing—”

 

“Shh, you’re ruining my plan,” Kyungil says, hushing the younger boy as he places a finger on Yijeong’s lips. His hair is untidy under the beanie, still unstyled, but Kyungil has never seen anyone else as beautiful in his life.

 

Yijeong, who makes snarky comments about the older members on variety shows and regularly talks down to Kyungil despite being the youngest, is sarcastic and cynical. It comes off as rude, but Kyungil doesn’t press the issue, because what everyone else doesn’t see is the sweet boy who falls asleep on the sofa waiting for his turn to shower because _the hyungs are more tired than he is_ , the kindness that is tangible when Yijeong gets up every morning before anyone else to fix them breakfast without fail. Yijeong greets Kyungil with a smile no matter how tired he is, even when sleep has eluded him for days.

 

Yijeong stills under Kyungil's touch, and his lower lip is caught under his teeth, a nervous habit he had acquired since trainee days. Yijeong wraps his arms tentatively around himself to avoid hitting Kyungil, and Kyungil has to laugh because only Yijeong would be so conscious and yet utterly oblivious of the leader's intentions.

 

Kyungil cups Yijeong's cheeks firmly between his palms and pulls him down, tilting his head to slant his lips gently over Yijeong's. The younger man lets out a soft yelp and he's stunned for a moment before he's finally kissing back, parting his lips to allow Kyungil's tongue to slide in.

 

The kiss sends Kyungil's mind down into a dizzy spiral, and all he can focus on is the firm pressure of Yijeong's lips and how they taste like the strawberry candy he loves to eat. The way he smells faintly of citrus and vanilla, and the way their lips fit perfectly against each other like two halves of a whole.

 

Kyungil bites down on Yijeong's lower lip and this draws out a quiet mewl from the younger man. It's a while before they pull apart, both a little red and dazed. Kyungil places a gentle peck on Yijeong's lips before laying back down on his lap, carefully readjusting the beanie afterwards. Yijeong's cheeks are deeply flushed, lips pink and swollen from the kiss. He immediately glances away as their gazes meet, and Kyungil has to suppress a chuckle because no matter how many times they've kissed, Yijeong is still unable to overcome the overwhelming shyness he feels after every single one of them.

 

"You're really too much sometimes, do you know that?" Yijeong says irritatedly, but the embarrassed smile on his lips suggests anything but annoyance. He runs his fingers through Kyungil's hair affectionately and shakes his head, clicking his tongue in mock disapproval. "You're an idiot."

 

"If I'm an idiot for loving you, then I'll be more than happy to remain one for the rest of my life," Kyungil replies simply, and Yijeong has to fight hard to keep his smile down.

  
He loves Song Kyungil so much.

 

 

☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
